1. Field
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a shift lever for a vehicle transmission which, when operated by a driver to change gear steps, facilitates a smooth changing operation.
2. Background
Generally, drivers manually operate a shift lever provided in a vehicle to select a desired operation mode of the shift lever in order to change gear steps of a vehicle transmission. Particularly in an automatic transmission, drivers manually operate the shift lever to set the operation mode such as forward mode, neutral mode, backward mode, engine brake mode, and parking mode. Here, particularly when it is intended to select the backward mode, the gear change can generally be done only when a button, i.e., a kind of safety device, is pressed down.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the driver presses the button 500 down, an end side of the button rolls along an inclined surface 330 of a head 310 to move a rod 300 up and down. Here, this action causes operation noise and unsmooth operation to occur due to friction between the button 500 and the head 310 and between the head 310 and wall parts of an internal mounting space 210 of a support section 200, causing a feeling of inconvenience to the driver.
Further, in the case where the button is operated by a spring force as disclosed in Korean Patent laid-open Publication No. 10-1997-0027758 A, when the button is operated, the driver feels dull because the button is simply moved in a vertical direction with increased operation force by the repulsive action of a spring.
The description regarding the related art is provided only for understanding of the background of the disclosure, so it should not be construed by ordinary persons skilled in the art to admit it to belong to the related art.